gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
LGZ-91Fb Lightning Gundam Full Burnern
The Lightning Gundam Full Burnern is a mobile suit from the anime series Gundam Build Fighters Try. It is an equipment upgrade of the LGZ-91 Lightning Gundam, and is built and piloted by Yuuma Kousaka. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Lightning Gundam Full Burnern is the original Lightning Gundam equipped with a newly-designed High Beam Rifle and Back Weapon System (BWS) known as the Lightning Back Weapon System MK-II. According to analysis done by team SD-R from Toritsu Academy, the Lightning Gundam Full Burnern scored a 1307.42 point rating in power output, a +327 point increase from the original Lightning Gundam; a 33.4% improvement. Other ratings include a 1990.42 point rating in mobility; +190 points increase from the original Lightning Gundam, and a 0.14 second time in Plavsky Particle reaction speed; a -0.04 second improvement. Overall, the Lightning Gundam Full Burnern has significantly improved firepower, speed and agility thanks to the new equipment, and was shown to even outperform a Gunpla equipped with Trans-Am System. Armaments ;*Vulcan Gun :Mounted on the head, the pair of shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire but little power. They can however damage lightly armored areas such as the sensors and are ideal for intercepting incoming missiles or enemy units at close range. ;*Beam Saber :A sword-like beam weapon that serve as the Lightning Gundam Full Burnern's primary close combat weapon, a pair of them are stored on the underside of the suit's side armors. ;*Beam Vulcan :Mounted on the left forearm, it is a low-powered beam weapon but has a high rate of fire. ;*Shield :Mounted on the left arm, it serves as the suit's main defensive equipment and mounts a pair of beam vulcans. It is the same arm-sized shield that is initially used by Lightning Gundam. :;*Beam Vulcan ::A pair of beam vulcans are mounted on the shield, they are low powered beam weaponry but have a high rate of fire. The beam vulcans can be used even when the suit is in its flight form. ;*Handgun :A handheld beam weapon with low firepower, but it has a high-rate of fire, and coupled with its small size made it a very effective weapon in close range combat. :;*High Beam Rifle ::The handgun with a new sensor-equipped rifle barrel attachment, the high beam rifle has an extra sensor unit at the side that comes with another handle for added stability when firing. Not only can the high beam rifle connect to the suit's shoulder sensor for higher accuracy, it can also simultaneously connect to one of the Lightning BWS Mk-II's beam cannons for higher firepower. This second connection also enables the transfer of Plavsky particles to the rifle, allowing it to fire a powerful beam cannon-like blast that can penetrate multiple targets at once. When Lightning Gundam Full Burnern transforms into flight mode, the high beam rifle is mounted on the left shoulder of the suit. If required, the suit can use two such rifles. ::;*High Burst :::A powerful ranged beam attack performed in conjunction with the Plavsky Power Gate generated by the Star Winning Gundam's Star Funnels. The Lightning Gundam Full Burnern connects a pair of high beam rifles to the pair of beam cannons and fires at the power gate, which combines the two separate beams into one beam with greatly enhanced attack power. This attack manages to break the Gundam Tryon 3's Hyper Minovsky Chohoken. ;*Beam Cannon :A pair of beam cannons are mounted on the Lightning BWS Mk-II, they are usable in both flight and MS mode. In MS mode, the cannons will bend forward and can even dock onto the shoulders when connecting with the High Beam Rifle to increase its power. ;*Missile Pod :A pair of missile pods are mounted in each of the movable vernier pods on the Lightning BWS Mk-II. The missile pods are capable of firing numerous rounds of missiles. Special Equipment & Features ;*Lightning Back Weapon System (BWS) Mk-II :A newly designed back weapon system for the Lightning Gundam, like the original Lightning Back Weapon System, it allows the suit to transform into flight mode that is capable of carrying another mobile suit on top. The Lightning Back Weapon System Mk-II possess 4 pairs of thrusters (2 pairs on the movable vernier pods), and they drastically increase the suit's thrust to the point of it being able to match the speed and mobility of a transformable mobile suit in Trans-Am without transforming. When required, the Lightning BWS Mk-II can separate from the suit and functions as an independent support unit, a decoy, etc. This new back weapon system is armed with both beam cannons and missile pods, solving a weakness with the original Lightning Back Weapon System which can only be equipped with either beam cannons or missile pods. History Picture Gallery Lightning Back Weapon System Mk-II.jpg|High Grade Build Custom Lightning Back Weapon System Mk-II boxart. Lightning Gundam Full Burnern.png LGFBAppearance.jpg lightning gundam fb closeup.png|Face close-up. lightning gundam fb shot.png Lightning Gundam Full Burnern with Lightning BWS Mk. II.jpg fullburnern-missiles.jpg lightning-shoulderlink.png Trivia *The Gunpla's name, as well as its design idea, is a reference to the RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam "Zephyranthes" Full Burnern from Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory. However, the "unfolding nose" design feature found in the Lightning BWS Mk-II may have been inspired from the design of the Fatum-01 used by the ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice Gundam from Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny. *The Lightning Gundam Full Burnern's ability to connect the High Beam Rifle with one of the Lightning BWS Mk-II's Beam Cannons to fire a high powered blast, is very similar in appearance and function to the GN-008 Seravee Gundam's ability to connect one or both of it's GN Bazooka II's to it's shoulder mounted GN Cannons. *Although the model kit for the Lightning BWS Mk-II shows that the High Beam Rifle can be mounted below the nose unit, this ability has not been shown in the anime. A bottom view of the suit in flight mode in episode 19 shows that there is no attachment point below the Lightning BWS Mk-II's nose unit. Reference Gallery External Links